Akatsuki Blossoms
by Life Death rabidlovingfangirl
Summary: Sakura and her adopted sisters each go through something traumatic at Konoha High, so they have to transfer Amegakure near the end of the school year. There they meet long lost and forgotten family members, new friends, and a second chance at romance. Mostly in Sakura's POV, but other characters POVs play major roles in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Life: Life here! This is my new Naruto story. For anyone from Fairy Tail or Miraculous Ladybug; I am sorry, but you will have to keep waiting for Dawn of the Dragons, Wyvern Knights, and Her Downfall; His Wrath, to be updated. I have writer's block on all three of them, so I am very sorry for the wait. This story is AkaMulti, because I love the Akatsuki and I wish they were my puppets. Anyways, let's get on with the story! Saku!

Sakura: Life does not own Naruto. She only owns her characters and this story.

Life: Warning for explicit language. Be advised this is a mature story, not for the weak-minded.

Chapter 1: Prologue: Sakura's Insight

Yo! So… Yeah, here's the deal…

Before I tell y'all how the shit blew the fan that fateful spring day; let me introduce myself and the daring badass girls I call family.

Me? I'm known as Sakura. Sakura Senju. It used to be Haruno… but then my birth parents abandoned me, and I got put in foster homes until I met the most important girls in my life. I recently turned 17, and I celebrated it with my amazing sisters.

My sisters are Hinata Hyuuga-Senju, Tenten Senju, Ino Yamanaka-Senju, Mizuki Uchiha-Senju, Angel Tundra-Senju, Shadow Uzumaki-Senju, and Haze Hoshigaki-Senju. I'll tell you more about them once I finish my own introduction.

Where was I? My features include a flat belly, nice ass and bust, long legs, fair skin, a cute heart-shaped face, large emerald green eyes, and my best feature (please note the sarcasm) my long pink; yes, I said, pink hair. It's natural. Don't argue with me! I've been making damn sure of it since puberty!

-Cough, cough- Ahem! Sorry about the awkwardness of my last statement; if you could please forget it, I'd like that very much.

Moving on! Ah yes, I was adopted by Tsunade Senju when she heard from one of her contacts that there was a 10-year-old, pink-haired child of earth bouncing between foster homes. Around the same time, three of my other sisters, Ino, Tenten, and Haze, were adopted as well. So now let me introduce my sisters. But who should go first? Hmm, I got it!

Okay! First up is Hinata Hyuuga-Senju. When Hina-chan was 13, her father (the teme*) kicked her out on the streets because he thought she would never meet his expectations. I'd say he's blind as a bat to say that to the child of air… Hell even a bat could see that Hina-chan is pretty and smart, and she has pretty amazing taste in friends. Hina-chan has long purplish-black hair and her eyes, which are stunning, are a pale lilac color. I'm told it's a Hyuuga family trait. She's kind of short, but she makes it up for it in kindness and her adorable shyness … and bust size. She has the biggest bust next to Angel and Shadow! Don't tell her I told you though, she's die of embarrassment, or bust my balls with a hurricane. Hina-chan usually wears baggy clothes; though the girls and I are putting her through intense retail therapy. She's also my age.

Next up is Ino Yamanaka-Senju. Her parents were killed in a hit-and-run when she was 6, and then out into the orphanage. Like Hina-chan, Ino-pig is pretty. But not too 'over-the-top' pretty; she's a blonde bombshell. Yeah, I said blonde! Any blonde jokes are done by me and my sisters, and whoever else tries to do so will be picking pebbles out of their shattered mouth. Anyways, Ino-pig has long, blonde hair; gorgeous blue eyes, and perfect sun-kissed skin. No, I'm not gay for her. Maybe just a bit though. She's my height at 5'7". But she wears heels to make herself look taller. She has an outgoing personality and a bright smile which could have gained her a ton of friends (-cough- shallow followers –cough-) and popularity, but she chose her loving sisters over popular biznitches. The only popular girls that we deem worthy to talk to are Temari no Sabaku and Chiharu Uchiha, but we shall speak more of them later. Now Ino-pig usually wears skirts and really girly shirts that manages to be on the border of badass, and if it's cold she steals our hoodies. She's also mine and Hinata's age.

Before I start with the next girl; I'll tell you our ages and heights, ok? So I won't have to keep repeating myself. The youngest is Mizuki-chan at age 16, and she's also the shortest at 5'4 ½". Then the 17-year-olds which consist of myself, Ino-pig, Hina-chan, and Haze-kun. Hina-chan is 5'6"; Ino-pig and I are 5'7"; and Haze-kun is 5'8". And lastly, Shadow-sama, Angel-hime, and Tenten-nee are 18 years old. Shadow-sama is 5'5"; and Angel-hime and Tenten-nee are the tallest at 5'9". Got it? Good.

The next girl up is Tenten Senju. She's been an orphan since she was two, so she doesn't know her former surname, and yet she couldn't care less with how awesome her current family is. She has long brown hair which she ties up into twin buns, thus granting her the pet name "teddy-nee." She also has sharp brown eyes which calculate your every move. Ignorant people call her plain, but to us she's beautiful, like a freshly sharpened katana. Teddy-nee has a nice ass and bust; a flat toned belly, and long legs, obviously. She is a tomboy, so she usually wears pants and t-shirts, and on occasion some Chinese qi-pao's. Oh, and I can't forget her white Jordan's and black ninja sandals.

The youngest Mizuki Uchiha-Senju is not an orphan. So she still has her surname, but prefers Senju, like the rest of us do. Her father, Fugaku Uchiha, kicked her out of the house for getting suspended one too many times at school because of her pranks. Her parents tried to homeschool her, but she would sneak out and go boarding with her partners-in-crime Mori and Hiro Hatake. Though what really flipped her father over the edge was when she converted to Jashinism. From what Mizuki-chan told us, her mother, Mikoto pleaded and fought with Fugaku to not disown her or send her off to a boarding school for delinquents. Mikoto asked him to send Mizuki to her eldest brother, Itachi. As he was contemplating the proposal, Mizuki-chan's twin sister actually spoke up in favor of her younger sister. In the end, Mikoto asked Tsunade to take Mizuki-chan, the child of lightning, in. Mizuki-chan keeps in touch with 2 out of her 4 siblings. She has an older twin sister named Chiharu. Hunter was 16 ½. Then there's Sasuke who's 17. And the oldest is Itachi who should be about 20, from what Mizuki-chan said. Mizuki-chan has long black hair with natural electric blue highlights and eyes that are black with a tint of blue to them. She's got an obsession with wolves, Jashinism, skating, music, and hot guys. Not necessarily in that order. Mizu-chan is petite with a small bust, but she's got a great toned ass. She's super sweet, but she can be a total smartass. She gets fired up easily and is certifiably insane, but that makes her all the more lovable. Although those biznitches Ami and Karin bully whenever we aren't around. Mizu-chan tends to wear skater-punk clothing, and sometimes Lolita clothing because she's just the cutest thing ever!

And now Angel Tundra-Senju. Like Hina-chan and Mizu-chan, she was kicked out of her home by her father. Yeah I know, dad's these days are complete assholes. So Angel's father believes it's Angel-hime's fault that his beloved wife died. Here's how it went down. When Angel was 6 years old, the house caught on fire because the maid had left a light on, but it exploded due to faulty wiring that someone had hidden. That's what the cops and firefighters told Angel's father. Angel's mother was inside when it happened, and she died of smoke inhalation. Angel's father was at work when it happened. Her older brother, Glacier was able to get out with their youngest siblings, Snowy and Chill. But poor Angel-hime was trapped inside her locked room until help came for her. Since then Angel-hime has had a fear of fire, which isn't very good considering Shadow-sama is the child of fire. Although the exact reason why her father blames her for the fire starting is because one of her dolls was found near the source of the fire. It wasn't enough evidence for him to put her in juvie and send her away, so the police set her free. But her father repeatedly made sure to tell her that her mother's death was on her. She withheld the abuse for a year until he got sick of seeing her and he kicked her out of the house when she was 7. She hitch-hiked and luckily enough she was given a ride by a coworker of Tsunade's. So the coworker asked Tsunade if she able to take in another little girl, and Tsunade agreed. So, out of the 8 of us, Angel-hime has been with Tsunade the longest. Angel-hime has like an ethereal beauty about her. With her long and shiny silver-white hair and frosted blue-green eyes. She has soft pale skin; like a vampire, but she isn't a vampire since she doesn't sparkle or turn into dust. Her second biggest fear is blood, for reasons still unknown. She's got a big bust that seems to defy gravity. And she wears girly outfits along with kimonos. Yep. She's a total girly girl.

And then there's the girl no one dares to mess with, unless they want to end up in the hospital, Shadow Uzumaki-Senju. She's not an orphan, nor did she get kicked out of her family's place, but rather she ran away from her luxurious home in Oji-no-Kuni to find her brother. Rather than going to an isolated all-girls school for delinquents. When she arrived in Konoha, she was cornered by some gang members trying to recruit her. She fought them off, and in the end they ran away screaming about the "devil's daughter" and "Hades is a fucking girl!" After her fight, Shadow found that someone was watching her. A woman named Shizune. She works for Tsunade and brought Shadow to Tsunade. The two of them made a deal after much negotiating with the combined forces of Angel and Tsunade trying to convince a reluctant Shadow. Tsunade had told her, "I'll use my resources to find your brother and take care of you; in return we can help you master your abilities, and when the time is right, you will aid in saving the world." Shadow reluctantly agreed after a while, and it's been 6 years since then. There's still no sign of her brother. Shadow-sama has long, orange hair with grayish-green eyes. She, too, has a bust that defies gravity and a killer right hook. Shadow-sama will wear anything, so long as it has plenty of black on it and is fire-resistant. She's a sexy and hot goth girl.

And last, but not least is Haze Hoshigaki-Senju. Her parents were murdered when she was 3 months old. Her older brother was supposed to claim her as her guardian, but he never showed up and she despises him with a blood-boiling passion. He went to a boarding school, but hadn't been around much. After Tsunade adopted me, Ino-pig, Tenten-nee, and Haze-kun, she did extensive investigation into where we originated from. The authorities in Mizu-no-Kuni informed Tsunade that Haze's older brother had been sent away and was not able to claim her. Haze-kun had short white hair that's styled like a boy's messy haircut and has a natural blood-red highlights going from her longer messy bangs that cover her unusual blood red eyes and it streaks to the back of her head. And Haze-kun has unusually sharp teeth that hurt like hell when she sinks her fangs in. Like a vampire, or a shark. She's got a really small bust. And no matter what the weather, Haze-kun is always dressed in boy's clothes. She's got a rough personality and shows absolutely no attention to the opposite sex.

That's all of my sisters, but I guess there are a few people I should give light to.

First up is Temari no Sabaku. She's one of the popular girls, but if you ask me she fits better with us. She takes care of her younger brothers, Kankuro and Gaara no Sabaku, since their fathers bust at work 24/7. Temari has sandy blonde hair tied up in four pigtails and dark teal eyes.

Then there's Chiharu Uchiha. Well she's Mizuki-chan's twin sister and she's the total opposite of Mizuki. She's soft-spoken and shy. She has black hair with dark red eyes.

Hunter Uchiha is a brazen knucklehead that never pays attention in school. He has shaggy black hair and dark eyes.

And lastly is the emotionless frosty statue, Sasuke Uchiha. The boy shows absolutely nothing, other than the ability to ignore his youngest sister. Doesn't stop me from crushing on him, as much as my sisters hate it.

Mikoto-san sends care packages and she even includes presents for Tsunade, me, and the girls. Tsunade was entrusted to take care of us because of her connections in the government, and due to her caring heart. She is The Guardian.

Now shall I let you get on with story? I'm pretty sure you are tired of hearing me talk. I'm simply rambling on and on about our main characters and you don't even know much about the story. How evil of me. Yeah? You're tired of the introductions? Ok, peace.

Chapter 1: Prologue: Sakura's Insight

Glossary: teme- bastard

Life: And here's the prologue. I know it's only introductions, but I'm going to work on the next chapter as soon as I post this one up and after I take a break. Read, review, follow, and favorite. Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Life: I noticed that this story didn't receive an exactly warm welcome. With only 3 reviews and 1 follow. And needless to say, the reviews had tones of disappointment in them. They were all left by guests who did nothing but criticize, which sort of pissed me off. Maybe if you read the story description carefully, you'd notice that that I never said it was an Aka-Saku pairing story. As much as I love Aka-Saku; the Akatsuki are in this story because I don't know who to pair Sakura up with. And do not criticize my O.C.'s. I think most people are too small-minded to realize that characters used in an official story are the O.C.'s of the creator/author. As for my O.C.'s, they are mine. I 100% own them. Shadow is not a cheesy name for my O.C. because I created her around 10 years ago, and her last name depends on whichever Anime-verse I put her into. Rant over.

Mizuki: Life-chan only owns her O.C.'s and her story, not the Naruto characters nor the song(s) featured in this chapter!

Life: I will continue with this story because I am proud of it and excited to write it. Oh and warnings for violence, rape, and eccentric cursing! You have been warned!

 _Italics-Thoughts_

 _Underlined Italics- Inner Sakura_

 **Underlined Bold- Text Messages**

 _ **Bold Italics- Ringtones**_

Chapter 2: Worst Day Ever

: Sakura :

Sakura's school day was mostly normal, but it was after her Gym class that things started to take a turn for the worst. The only interesting thing to happen was when she was chosen to be Sasuke's History project partner. She has had a crush on him since forever. Her sisters tell her that he is not good enough for her, but she tends to ignore them.

In Konoha High, there are Kings and Queens. The Kings are Sasuke Uchiha, Hunter Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Gaara and Kankuro Sabaku. And The Queens are Chiharu Uchiha, Temari Sabaku, Karin Uzumaki, Matsuri Michiko, Reina Michiko, Bella Haruki, Ami Kirako, and Ororo Hitsu.

In Sakura's opinion and her sisters, the Konoha Queens are all super slutty bitches, except for Temari and Chiharu. Karin would be okay with Sakura and her sisters, if it were not for the fact that she easily gives in to peer pressure. And among the Kings, the only decent one was Hunter since he treated Mizuki nicely.

So where was I? Oh right…

Once Gym class was over, Sakura went to change her clothes in the girl's locker room. She was alone in the locker room since she usually stays away from the majority of the girls in her class. She was just putting her uniform back on when there was a sudden pain in her side. She crumpled to the floor and gazed up through the fog of pain seeing Karin and Ami with a baseball bat and a pair of scissors.

 _I have to fight back. But I can't use_ _ **that**_ _or I'll hurt them._

 _Just fight back already!_

Sakura bit her lip hard drawing blood as Ami began swinging the bat down on her crumpled body. Karin hesitated before making jagged cuts into Sakura's long hair.

 _Watch out!_

Sakura opened her eyes in time to see Ami aiming the bat at her head. Her eyes widened as she brought her arms up to her face to block the blow. Her arms turned the color of stone as soon as the bat came in contact with them. The bat splintered and silence was heard, despite the harsh pants of pain made by Sakura.

"You… You ugly freak! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Ami gulped, fear in her face as she ran out of the locker room. A frantic wide-eyed Karin followed after her.

Sakura slowly put her arms trying to sit up and assessed the damage done to her. She heard the door open and deactivated her stone arms as she heard footsteps walking towards her. "S-stay away…" She stuttered out and stumbled against the lockers.

Sakura tried to fight back as someone began to pick her up. She tried to focus her vision as it became hazy. Looking down to where she had been, she saw a pool of red liquid.

 _My… That's my blood?_

"It's okay. I got you, Pinky." She heard a rough voice say.

 _Only one person calls me Pinky…_

"Arigatou, Haze…" Sakura mumbled as she passed out.

=Hours Later at Konoha Hospital=

: Sakura:

She heard hushed voices around her. They sounded worried and sad. Sakura slowly cracked open her emerald green eyes and whimpered at the sudden pain shooting through her body.

Slowly she looked around and saw that some of her sisters were there; Tenten and Hinata stood next to Tsunade and some police officers.

"Wh-what happened?" Sakura asked.

"Saku-chan…" Tenten began to say.

"Miss Sakura? I'd like to question you to find out what happened." Said one of the officers.

Sakura nodded slowly and started to tell them what had happened in the locker room, omitting a few facts here and there.

By the time she had finished, the police officers left satisfied with the information they got. Tenten was boiling mad and Hinata looked like she was about to cry. Tsunade had a frown on her face.

Sakura then did a double-take at the other two occupants of the room and her eyes widened. "A-Angel and Mizu?"

The silver-haired beauty started to open her eyes and smiled softly at all of them. "Hey."

Looking into her blue-green eyes, anyone could tell she felt guilt, shame, and anger.

"What happened to Tenten and to you, Angel? What about Mizuki? And where's Haze and Ino and Shadow?" Sakura asked frantically.

Tenten and Tsunade flinched when Shadow and Haze's names were mentioned. And Hinata frowned sadly looking at Mizuki.

"Neji's fangirls ganged up on me and shredded my clothes in front of the whole school." Tenten grumbled. "I wish I could have torn into them with some kunai!"

"A-ano… Kiba-kun and Neji-nii-san were arguing about me and some of their fangirls heard… While they were too busy fighting, the fangirls called me names and dragged me into the girls bathroom. They slammed my head into a bathroom stall and proceeded to dunk my head in a toilet… I nearly drowned…" Hinata whispered tearing up as Tenten hugged her.

"And Ino is at home trying to get mud and pig's blood and urine out of her hair. Haze is playing Avenger and hunting down who hurt us. And Shadow…" Tenten explained.

"Shadow's in jail. They claim that she hacked into some confidential websites for the government." Tsunade finished.

"I got into a fight with Matsuri over Gaara. And while I wasn't paying attention, she stabbed me. She's in jail now." Angel smirked bitterly.

"And Mizuki…" Tsunade began in a hushed and sad tone. "Some jocks were recruited by a girl named Reina and they raped Mizuki in an abandoned classroom."

Sakura was rendered speechless as tears filled her eyes. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Tsunade checked her phone after receiving a message and sighed. "I'll be back soon. They caught Haze. So I have to bail her and Shadow out of jail. You can stay here if you'd like." She exited the room after giving each of her daughters a kiss on their foreheads.

"We need to discuss what's going to happen next once we all get home." Angel said softly.

"Hai." Sakura agreed.

"I-I don't want to stay here anymore.' Hinata stuttered.

"This place sucks ass." Tenten growled.

"But the school year is nearly over." Sakura sighed.

"So what?" Tenten rebutted.

"It'd be a bit awkward to start at a new school so late in the year." Angel mused.

They then heard a muffled groan coming from the last occupant in the room and Tenten got up to check on her.

"I feel like horse shit." Mizuki groaned and opened her eyes looking at her sisters. "And yet Angel-nee and Saku-nee look like it."

The girls burst out laughing at the eccentric insult. Once the laughter died down, Mizuki tried to sit up and winced.

"Fuck a duck! That hurts!" She sobbed.

Tenten helped her to lay back down gently.

"Holy nut smack! Saku, your hair!" Mizuki gaped.

"Compliments go to Ami and Karin for their disasterpiece." Sakura commented.

"Those beauty school rejects did that to you? Didn't their sugar daddies tell them to stop scissoring people?" Mizuki sneered. "Oh my Jashin, bitty blossom. You need to let the baconator fix you up."

In a nut shell, Mizuki was definitively insane, but she uses it for good… Most of the time. What the authorities don't know will save their own mental stability. Anyways, back to the story…

"Stabbed I was." Angel said.

"Elsa, quit copying Yoda!" Mizuki smirked amused. "Or I won't hold back anymore."

"Complete humiliation by fangirls." Tenten sighed.

"Na-name calling, hit in the head and swirlied till I nearly drowned." Hinata whimpered.

"I need to slap a ho now." Mizuki snarled.

"Ino-pig got stankified. Haze and Shadow are getting bailed out of jail by Tsunade." Sakura explained.

"I need to slap a ho and fry that ho's mama!" Mizuki grumbled.

 _ **You're so hypnotizing**_

 _ **Could you be the Devil?**_

 _ **Could you be an Angel?**_

Sakura looked through her bag for her phone and check her messages.

 **From: BombshellHana**

 **To: Cherry-chan**

 **Oh M. Kafizzles! Are you okay?! Tsunade called me to tell me that you, Angel, and Mizu are in the hospital! WTF happened? Do I need to slap a ho?!**

 **Forever Fragrant,**

 **Ino**

 **P.S. I sorta, kinda used up all he body wash and shampoo in the house, gomen!**

Sakura sighed and started to text her back.

 **From: Cherry-chan**

 **To: BombshellHana**

 **I'm fine. I've got a haircut thanks to Ami and Karin, but I'm positive you could do way better. Angel got shanked, but she's fine. And Mizuki's awake and making jokes, but she's in pain.**

 **Only slap a ho? Piggy, Mizu already said she's gonna slap a ho and fry that ho's mama. You've got to step up your game.**

 **What happened with you? And Really? Ya had to use ALL the body wash and shampoo?! WTF?!**

 **Bitter yet Sexy and Sweet,**

 **Sakura**

"Girls, Ino-pig must be shunned! She used up ALL our shit! Body Wash and Shampoo, all of it." Sakura whined.

A tumbleweed crossed the room with how silent it was.

… Twitch… Twitch… Twitch…

"Fuck a duck!" Mizuki snarled. "My AXE too?!"

Sakura nodded as Tenten growled. "Does she even know how expensive our shit is?"

Hinata stayed quiet at her sister's rantings.

"Gah!" Angel sulked draping her arm over her eyes. "This is sooooo… damn troublesome."

"Shun her!" The 4, since Hinata chose not to speak it, girls growled. Laughter rang throughout the room.

Chapter 2 End

Life: Welp, this took me around 4-ish hours. I hope it gets more of a positive feedback this time around. The next to be updated will either be Wyvern Knights, Dawn of the Dragons, or maybe a new story I have been thinking of. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Life: Hello everyone. And by everyone, I mean no one. So I took down the poll because it wasn't generating enough results to come up with a good pairing. So I decided to go with my recent obsession, PeinSaku. I swear there is not enough PeinSaku fics in order to satiate my addiction, so I creeped over into KibaSaku. Out of all the Akatsuki and other males, I ship PeinSaku so freaking hard. I don't care if SasuSaku is canon, I am shipper at heart and in my mind PeinSaku takes reign over all Saku ships. But anyways, let's get into the third chapter of Akatsuki Blossoms, because I adore this storyline and haters can suck it! Shadow, disclaimer please.

Shadow: Life does not own the Naruto characters, but she does own an army of O.C.'s which she can use to take over the world.

Ino: Be warned! There is strong language in this chapter. Because it's in Mizuki's POV!

Life: Onto the drama! Lights, Camera, Action! Suck it, haters.

Chapter 3: Deal Breakers!

: Mizuki:

Silence…

That was all that could be heard as I watched my oldest 'sister,' Shadow-nee get in a glaring contest with our 'mother' Tsunade.

More silence… I swear I'm gonna unleash some electro-shock-therapy whoop ass on everyone here. Yeah, I was getting fed freaking up.

Before I continue my inner rant about this crap load of silence, let me introduce myself even further. My name is Mizuki Uchi- Wait, no. That isn't right… Let me start again. My name is Mizuki Senju, the child of lightning. I'll explain more about that child of lightning crap later. Anyways, I am no longer an Uchiha. I'm pretty sure M.C. Blossom or Sakura, as some sane people would call her, has already told you my sordid past. But let me tell something to you, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am. Sure, I'm not Shadow-nee or Sakura- level genius. After all, looks can be deceiving, ne?

I love skating, like seriously I love the wind in my hair and the speed. Going as fast as I can, just to get that adrenaline rush. Oh Jashin, it's way better than getting high or drunk. I know, I know. I'm 16 and I shouldn't do drugs or drink, but it… it helps me forget… And I absolutely refuse to go to a therapist or psychiatrist. I may not be an Uchiha anymore, but I still have my pride.

So… yeah… ever since the incident at school a few weeks ago with the super-slut Reina; who is now in prison along with the jack-ass jocks, I have been skipping school with my boys Mori and Hiro Hatake to skate whenever being in that hellhole gets too much for me. I leave school with Shadow-nee's permission, of course. If I didn't she would never let me out of her sight.

Oh and my birth family paid me a visit while I was in the hospital room of doom. Even my father, Fugaku. It was tense. It was awkward. It was slightly endearing to know that he still cared somewhat. He then told us that he would be sending a substantial amount of money to Tsunade. Which made me feel as if I were a charity case or a mistake that he wanted to cover up. And as much as I wanted to cuss him out and hug him. I was off in my own little world trying to make the nightmares go away as I hugged a pillow tightly and hid my tears from everyone. I used to be a daddy's girl, but as happy as I was around my birth family; I knew I wasn't being my true self. So I guess it was kind of fate that I met the Hatake twins. They made me come out of my dainty little daddy's girl princess shell. And turned me into who I am today. A rebel. A skater. A DJ in the making. But in other people's eyes, I was Fugaku's delinquent daughter. A reject. An outcast. A social standing failure. And although I seriously love my new family, I sometimes miss being his precious little princess. Maybe one day everything will work out. Or at least that's what Mikoto, my birth mother says.

So… now here we are in the present… Oh, Shadow-nee and Nade-kaa are fighting because Shadow-nee wants those of us who still have to attend high school to come with her, Tenten-kun, and Angel-hime to Amegakure so we can stay together, but Nade-kaa wants to take us with her to Kirigakure where she was just offered a very promising Head of Hospital position.

So… Skipping all the arguing and debating which made me have a groan worthy headache, but I would not be able to take medicine for it. Did I mention that I have been grounded since Nade-kaa found my drug and booze stash in my room? Since then, both she and Shadow-nee have railing my ass with training and medical lessons on what drugs and booze would do to my body. Let's just say I want to be forever young and will never touch that nasty shiz ever again. But today is my last day of imprisonment! I can finally have chocolate and soda again! I still have to check in hourly with Shadow-nee or M.C. Blossom to reassure them that I'm safe.

I was snapped out of my inner monologue as Nade-kaa stood up from her slumped over position on the couch across from Shadow-nee. She then sighed in defeat with a hard glint in her honey brown eyes. "Alright, Shadow, you win. But I expect weekly reports on everyone's progress and I will send you some money every two weeks until you can generate enough of your own income to steadily support yourselves. And don't get in too much trouble. As the Guardian, I shouldn't even be allowing this. But I need this job, and you all need to stay together to get stronger."

We all cheered and hugged Nade-kaa tightly.

"Alright, alright. I'll get started on looking for a house for you girls. Any requests?" She asked us looking to each of us for a response.

"A pool!" Ino-nee cheered. While Haze-kun nodded silently agreeing with Ino-chan.

"Game room!" I grinned excitedly.

"Top of the line tech, of course." Shadow-nee smirked.

"A library!" M.C. Blossom squealed with Hina-hime backing her.

"An entertainment room!" Angel-hime giggled madly. I can just imagine the music that she and I could conjure up.

"Individual bathrooms!" Tenten-kun growled glaring at Ino-chan.

Yes, Ino-nee was still being shunned from using up all our hair products. No one messes with my AXE. No one! Not even Jashin himself.

We then all shared a look and grinned simultaneously and nodded. "Custom transportation!"

Tsunade grinned laughing and got on her laptop with Shadow-nee and Ino-nee as they began to look for homes in Ame. The rest of us went upstairs to get our shiz ready for our move.

=Later that night=

While Tsunade was inside contacting realtors, all of us were out in the backyard. There was a large pond which had several trees surrounding it. Hanging from the trees in a circle were tented tree swings that were each different colors to match each of us.

I sat in between Tenten-kun and Angel-hime. To the right of Tenten-kun was Ino-nee, and then Hina-hime and Saku-nee. To the left of Angel-hime was Shadow-nee, and then came Haze-kun.

"I have called this meeting because there are gangs in Ame. I believe, in order to prevent ourselves from being hurt again, that we become a gang ourselves. Or at least have the name and demeanor of one, so that they know we aren't targets." Shadow-nee said in a low tone which usually meant she was dead serious.

"What would we be called though?" Ino-nee asked.

"Our training schedule will remain the same, right?" Haze-kun sighed.

"Do we get cute matching outfits?" Angel-hime gushed fantasizing.

"Am I gonna need a new sensei?" I whined.

Before we go any further, let me explain why we need training and why I said earlier that I was the child of lightning. You see, long ago when the Earth was still young. There were these beings called Elemental Spirits, and they kept things in check. At first things were peachy-keen. But then the Shroud Spirit grew tired of the peace and decided to 'lend' her powers to a race of gullible creatures. Creatures otherwise known as human beings. The actions of the Shroud Spirit were a big mistake. Soon after her 'gift' to the humans, innocent people were being slaughtered day and night by the ones tainted by the Shroud Spirits powers. Her name was Lilitu.

Lilitu's sister, Aegle was the Shine Spirit and after seeing that the humans' lives were rapidly diminishing in such a short time. She and her closest friends, Geb, Amaunet, Nereus, and Muhjah decided to fight fire with fire. So they began to teach chosen humans to fight back against the tainted humans.

But, of course, Lilitu suspected that her sister would try to oppose her fun. So she recruited other spirits that she had allied with. Those spirits were Benipé, Nephthys, Vulcan, Jupiter, Bellona, and Striborg.

With these new allies for Lilitu, that meant that Aegle and her friends were outnumbered. But that's where the Spirit Stone; an object of immeasurable power comes into play. When it is used for good, it can perform miracles. But when used for evil, destruction is inevitable. The Ancient Spirits sent their greatest and most pure-hearted of prodigies to make a wish while holding the Spirit Stone. When the wish was made, all the Spirits would use their power to grant, regardless if they wanted to or not.

The Ancient Prodigies made their wish and thus peace returned as Lilitu was sealed within the Nether Realms and the Spirits who followed her were punished by becoming mortal. The Spirits though knew that magic had remained in some humans as time went on. Even as newborn human children appear, traces of magic shone in their hearts. Aegle and her allies knew that evil could and would crawl into the magic of a child and the human world would be in danger once again.

So Aegle and Geb worked together to appoint Elemental Protectors every couple of generations. The way that it works is there is a Gatherer. A user of Life and Shine Magic. A chosen child of Aegle's power, whose purpose is to find untrained Protectors and train them till they can master their elements. And then there are the Protectors. They must master the powers that have been budding within them since they were born.

The Gatherer is also known by other name. The Guardian. Guardians are usually identified by a diamond-shaped mark on their forehead at birth. They endure rigorous training by Aegle herself. Oh, and all Guardians are born of the Senju Lineage. So of course, Tsunade is our Guardian/Gatherer.

And since I have explained just about everything, I think it is kind of obvious who the Protectors of this story are. Tsunade knew how to find us due to the color of our Life Light, which is just a longer name for aura. Protectors come in all types of Elements, but there has never been a child of Death or Shroud magic as a Protector.

So, now that you know the history of our world, and who we are essentially. I guess I'll tell you which Elements my sisters and I were gifted.

Shadow-nee has mastered her Fire Element granted to her by Vulcan, the Spirit of Fire.

Angel-hime has mastered her Element over Ice granted to her by Striborg, the Spirit of Ice.

Tenten-kun has mastered her Element of Iron granted to her by Benipé, the Spirit of Iron.

Haze-kun has mastered her Blood Element given to her by Muhjah, the Spirit of Blood.

Saku-nee has nearly mastered her Element of Earth granted to her by Geb, the Spirit of Earth.

Ino-nee has nearly mastered her Element over Water given to her by Nereus, the Spirit of Water.

Hina-hime has nearly mastered her Air Element given to her by Amaunet, the Spirit of Air.

And me? I have the Element of Lightning. It was granted to me by Jupiter, the Spirit of Lightning. I haven't come close to mastering my Element though. Due to a later start than the other girls. My official training started a few weeks after Nade-kaa took me in.

Now let's get back to the actual story, ne?

"Our name should totally be the Stone Guards." Angel-hime grinned.

"No way. We are so the Element Himes." Saku-nee argued.

"Hachi Bushū*." Haze grumbled.

"Kunoichi* Himes!" Ino-nee suggested.

We all looked to Shadow-nee for the final decision. She opened her sharp green eyes and began to speak, "Yosei* Himes."

"Cute." Angel-hime and Hina-hime gushed. The rest of us voiced our agreements.

"We keep the peace. No drugs. No trafficking. No booze. No illegal crap. Even while we're in school, we keep the peace. No starting fights, but we sure as hell will finish them. And if they do start a fight, teach them a lesson." Shadow-nee said eyeing Hina-hime.

Hina-hime faltered, but then she nodded as the air around her gave off a determined aura. I sound like a damned hippie.

"We vote Shadow as our leader!" Ino-nee spoke out for all of us. "And Forehead as our Second-in-command."

Shadow-nee smirked as Saku-nee nodded. "Angel, you're the one we'll count on for back up and inside information. Sakura, you'll double as our medic. Hinata, you've got the sharpest eyes, so you're our Scouter. Ino, you're Angel's partner of the information front. Tenten, the weapons specialist, of course. Mizuki, you're faster than any of us, so you get to be our messenger and do supply runs when needed. And Haze, as the enforcer."

Saku-nee smiled serenely. Hina-hime blushed gently. Ino-nee and Tenten-kun grinned excitedly. I bounced in place, my body buzzing with excitement. Angel-hime nodded while grinning. And Haze-kun, well let's just say the feral smirk on her face could make a Carnotaur shit his pants.

We each stuck our hand out, facing the center of the pond and started to recite a sacred elemental pact. It reinforced our bonds with each other, because we knew that we would be together until death takes us.

Chapter 3 End

Life: alright, so before I begin talking. Let me explain that the ancient and odd names I used for the Spirits are all ancient names I researched carefully, so they represent the spirit I named them after. Now a small clarification on what a few words mean

Hachi Bushū- Japanese for Eight Legions

Kunoichi- Japanese for Female Ninja. If you don't what this means, then why are you here?

Yosei- Japanese for Bewitching Spirit.

Life: Gods, this took me three days to type this chapter up from the notebook I had it written down in. I am so ready to lay down and start reading KibaSaku fanfics right now. Then I'll move on to DeiSaku maybe. I need my hourly fix on fanfiction. Don't judge me. It's one of the only things that gets me out of my rut. I really hope this story gets more of a positive track after this chapter uploads. But if it doesn't, then it's their loss. Writing is my passion.

Sakura: Stop rambling!

Life: by the way, does anyone watch The Ancient Magus' Bride or Blend-S or even Recovery of an MMO Junkie? Can I just fangirl with someone over these? Or does anyone watch S.W.A.T. or Seal Team? And can I just drool/fangirl over these shows too?

Shadow: dammit, Life! Get off your ass and upload the chapter!

Life: technically I don't have to get off my ass to upload this chapter.

Shadow: I'll burn all your Pepsi, Chocolate, Barbecue Sauce, and Mochi if you don't!

Life: Not my goodies! Read, Review, Follow, Favorite. Bye!


End file.
